There exists an electronic apparatus which houses a battery pack in its housing portion in order to secure electric power needed for an operation.
In Patent Document 1, there is disclosed an internal battery holding structure for a portable device. In the disclosed internal battery holding structure, a battery hook is slid from a releasing position to a locking position to press a third locking protrusion of an internal battery. With such an action, a battery terminal is brought into abutment against a connector of a battery housing portion, and the internal battery is fixed to the battery housing portion.